Reasons
by YoGurlB
Summary: Jacob tells Leah the reasons why he is in love with her.
1. Intro Blame It on the Rain

**So I get these new ideas that nag at me until I put them on paper. So here is the idea…this will be a short story ( Seven Chapters). In this story Jacob did not imprint on Nessie because guess what, Nessie turned out to be an Edward Jr. Yes, Bella and Edward had a boy instead of a girl. I just wanted to be different. Leah and Seth did join Jacob's pack, along with Embry and Quil. This takes place after Breaking Dawn and Leah and Jacob are together. So here is the idea: Jacob is telling Leah five reasons why he is in love with her. Each chapter is a flashback to why he has these reasons. The first chapter is just an introduction, I want to see what you all think before I continue. And for the Hear me Howl readers, I will be updating this weekend. So here we go…. Follow me on this journey.**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters in any shape or form. They belong to the lovely S. Meyer. The song belongs to Milli Vanilli. **

* * *

**April 10, 2008- Leah Clearwater's driveway: 10:53 pm**

_Blame it on the rain, blame it on the stars~ Milli Vanilli_

"Remember when I told you I liked you," Jacob asked Leah as they sat in his Rabbit. It was pouring and Leah did not want to ruin her dress. She was very particular about this specific dress because her dad got it for her for her birthday. The last birthday that he spent with her before his tragic death.

" Yea, but you didn't tell me you liked me. Your exact words were, 'I'm feeling you Leah Clearwater'," Leah replied rolling her eyes as she remembered that moment.

" It took me a while to get the guts to say that," Jacob stated lightly slapping Leah's arm. She smiled as the heat from his hand created chills to her warm body. She never imagined she would give Jacob Black the time of day. At first he was immature, loud, obnoxious, skinny, and his hair seemed to be more voluptuous than hers. But after his transformation he had sex appeal, had a nice body, and he matured a great deal. She really didn't start to notice him until they broke away from Sam's pack.

" I don't see what took so long, You say anything else to me but you couldn't say ' Hey Leah I like you,?" Jacob grimaced at Leah's sarcasm, she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. " But I'm glad you said something. I was the chicken that didn't even want to get caught looking at you."

" Wow, Leah Clearwater a chicken. I think you are more of a wolverine. At least that is what my dad says," Jacob hunched his shoulders and watched the rain pour harder. " So I take it we are going to be sitting here longer huh?"

" Yep, I don't want to ruin this dress, or my hair that took the midget vampire hours to do. I never thought I would let any of them near me. Ugh," Leah faked a gag, getting a laugh out of Jacob.

" Well it's nice of you to still want to hang around them, with the situation with Bella and all. Thank you for sticking around, even after the whole Volturi stuff," Jacob said looking over at Leah. She smiled and placed a hand under her chin, resting her head against the window. The Cullen's decided to stay in Forks, Bella did not want to move away from Charlie. Charlie had an idea about her change, but no one had actually told him that the Cullen's, including Bella, were vampires. Jacob still visited the Cullen's often, to see Bella and her son Charles Edward. Jacob taught him how to play football and was currently teaching him how to fix a car. That part was not going all well, little EC was not really patient and got angry pretty fast.

The rain slowed down, and drizzled lightly against the windows. Leah peeked out at the sky, looking to see if the storm cloud had passed over them.

" I guess we can go in now," she said opening her door. Jacob nodded and opened his own door, stepping into the light drizzle. He grabbed Leah's hand as they walked up to her front door.

" I think Seth and mama are gone," Leah whispered opening the door slowly. She peeked inside and grabbed Jacob's hand pulling him inside the door.

" Aw shucky shucky now," Jacob smirked and leaned in to kiss Leah. Her soft lips smiled against his as he picked her up and carried her up the steps and into her room.

" I don't know when they will be back," Leah said as Jacob began to unzip her dress.

"It's late, I don't think they will be back tonight Lee," Jacob trailed kisses up and down her neck as he pulled the dress down.

" It's pouring again," Leah said leaning into Jacob.

" Good, the best sex is when it's raining," Jacob replied laying Leah down on the bed.

_You can blame it on the rain_

_And the rain don't care~ Milli Vanilli_

* * *

**So that is just the introduction, I will try to get Chapter 1 up soon. This introduction was in third person obviously, but the rest of the story will alternate point of views (between Leah and Jacob). I have another idea! So I am giving you all the chance to decide the reasons why Jacob loves Leah. Just put one reason with your review. I will go through my reviews and pick which one I think is best and then write a chapter with your reason. This is a way to get to know my reviewers better, and also a way for you all to contribute to the story. Thanks and remember to review! Follow me on Twitter- link on my profile.**


	2. Fighter

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you for the reviews. Two of you actually had the same idea for this chapter. Kei Kat Jones and Jacobleah had the idea of Leah's strength is one reason why Jacob is in love with her. So this chapter goes out to you two…thanks for your ideas! N**

**Note: The italicized parts are flashbacks. **

* * *

**I do not own Twilight or the character. S. Meyer does. Damn it! And Christina Aguilera owns the song 'Fighter'.**

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter. ~Christina Aguilera_

**Leah's POV**

The sheets were tangled around our legs, almost resembling vines winding around a tree. I was listening to Jacob's heart beat, it was still beating rapidly, minutes after the love we made. I sighed and sat up to see if Jacob was still awake.

" What," he asked a smile forming on his face. I laughed at how big his smile actually was. He always found a way to make me smile, even though he got on my last nerve sometimes.

" I can't look at you," I asked raising an eyebrow.

" I didn't say that. I was just wondering why you were staring at me like you wanted to eat me," Jacob tickled my side causing me to roll over. He now hovered over me, his lips inches from mine.

" Damn, how did I get so lucky," Jacob pecked my lips.

" What are you talking about Black," I asked staring into his dark brown eyes. He scrunched up his nose and smirked.

" I must be lucky to fall for a girl like you Clearwater."

" Oh cut it with the mushy crap, it's making me gag," I said laughing. Jacob slapped my arm and rolled over to his side of the bed.

" You know you like when I say things like that. Is that why you turn beet red?" I glared at Jacob and laid my head on his chest.

" I do not blush," I replied hiding my red cheeks.

" You are not a good liar Leah. That's why I love you," Jacob said his chest rising as he chuckled.

" So you love me because I can't lie. Wow, that's nice to know," I replied sarcastically. Jacob was used to my smart ass remarks, hell he even had good come backs sometimes.

" No, you are just funny as hell when you try to lie. You just aren't good at it, which makes it so funny."

" And that's the only reason why you love me huh," I asked smiling. Jacob rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his cropped hair.

" There are many reasons."

" Hmmm, really? So what are these reasons," I asked placing a hand under my chin.

" Too many to name Leah, it would take me forever."

" Come on just tell me a few," I pouted.

Jacob sighed. " Okay I will tell you a few. Well one reason is because of your strength. I have never seen a person go through so much in a short period of time and not crack. You could have ran away or given up on life, but you stayed and endured all the tribulations. More girls need to be more like you, a real woman," Jacob explained.

" So I'm a real woman huh," I asked seductively.

" Yes. Yes, you are. I noticed that after you joined my pack. Before that I just thought you were being a bitch," I slapped in the chest.

" Hey, no you did not go there. Well I thought you were a scrawny, punk ass before you started phasing," I said.

" See that's what I love about you. That temper of yours and your smart ass mouth," Jacob explained.

" Whatever, don't try to suck up to me now," I rolled my eyes playfully.

" Like you wouldn't give in. But remember that time at the Burger Shack," Jacob asked.

" Oh yea, when that guy smacked my ass. I was about rip his arm out of his socket."

* * *

_Everyone was into the Burger Shack, it was definitely one of my favorite places to eat. I used to go there a lot when I was with Sam, it was our special spot. I stopped going when he dumped me, every time I smelled one of the burgers I just cried and cried. And it was not because of the rancid onions either. I had just starting going back, when Jacob forced me after a long day of patrolling. _

" _Come on Lee, people are going to think we are stupid," Jacob said carrying me on his shoulder. I was kicking my legs yelling out many profanities. _

"_I don't want to go in there and you know it," I said still kicking my long legs. Jacob continued to carry me into Burger Shack. He put me down at the front entrance and pushed me inside. I turned around and glared at him and walked to an empty booth. There was no need to fight anymore, he was just going to overpower me anyway. Plus I didn't want people to think that Jacob was abusive or anything. Attention was already drawn to him because he was so damn big. _

" _So what are you getting," Jacob asked smiling at me. I flipped him off and opened the menu. " Why didn't you want to come here?"_

" _Sam used to bring me here all the time," I simply stated closing the menu._

" _I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"_

" _It's fine. I am hungry anyway and this place fills me up." _

_After ordering our food and literally gobbling it down, we sat for a bit and talked. I didn't realize Jacob had such a sense of humor. He had me laughing out loud, something I didn't do very often. _

" _Let me go to the restroom and then I will be ready," I said getting up. I walked past a table full of guys who had been eying me when we first came in. _

" _Hey there sexy," one said slapping my ass. The whole table began to laugh and I turned around to face him. I could see Jacob walking up from the corner of my eye. _

_I drew back a fist and hit the guy right between the eyes. " Fucker." _

" _Is there a problem here," Jacob asked putting an arm around me. _

_The group of guys shook their heads with wide eyes. I glared at them one last time before walking out the door. _

_Damn, I didn't even get to go to the restroom. _

" You decked that guy, I have to give it to you," Jacob said laughing.

" He was such an ass."

" And I will always remember Sam and Emily's wedding," Jacob stated grabbing my hand.

"Why? Oh because Emily tripped on her gown and fell flat on her face. I was sure that she ruined the other side of her face, she fell pretty hard," I said laughing.

" Okay well that is one thing I will always remember, but that is not what I am talking about. That is when I really noticed your strength. I kept an eye on you at the wedding, thinking you were going to do something crazy," Jacob replied.

" Well it took everything out of me that day not to go postal on some folks. You were one of them because I noticed you watching me all day," I said.

* * *

_This was the day, a day I thought would be mine. I took a deep breath before applying more lip gloss. I was not into the make-up thing, hell just give me Carmex and I'm fine. I comb through my hair one last time before pinning it in a bun. I didn't want those hairstylists touching my hair. They sprayed an unnecessary amount of hair spray and the next morning I would look like Frankenstein's wife. _

" _Lee you almost ready," Emily stuck her head inside the dressing room. I looked at her through the mirror and nodded my head. " The stylists did a good job on your hair."_

" _I did it myself," I stated bluntly, sticking an extra pin in my hair to keep my bangs out of my eye. _

" _Oh. Well you did a good job," Emily said nervously. She obviously came in here to say something, I wish she would spit it out. _

" _What do you want Em," I asked turning around to face her. _

" _To say thank you for coming and being in the wedding. It really means a lot to me, you know. Especially after all I did. So thanks," Emily said throwing her arms around me. I held my arms out in shock, not knowing what to do with them. Was I suppose to hug her back or what? _

" _You are welcome," I said patting her back. _

" _I'm really sor-"_

" _You should go get ready Em," I said cutting her off. She nodded her head and walked out the dressing room. I took one last look at myself and followed her lead. All the other girls were standing outside the door. Rachel turned around and caught my eye, she smiled and walked over to me. _

" _Oh Leah you are so brave. I would have killed the bitch," Rachel said hugging me. _

" _Rach we are in a church. And if you can't stand Emily, why are you in her wedding," I asked laughing. _

" _I wanted to look pretty, plus after wedding sex is the best," Rachel winked at me. _

" _Dirty girl," I slapped her hand and walked over to the group of girls. _

" _Leah can you tie my dress please," Claire asked turning around for me to tie the long ribbons._

" _Sure Claire-Bear," I said tying the ribbons. _

" _Thanks. You look really pretty," Claire said pecking my cheek._

" _So do you little one," I said. She smiled and hugged my legs. _

" _You will be okay. I'm here for you," Claire said. She was three going on thirty. _

" _Thank you Claire," I said bending back down to hug her. _

" _Anytime babe." I laughed at Claire's remark. _

" _Damn Clearwater, who knew you could look so good," I heard Embry state from behind me. _

_I looked up to see Jacob, Quil and Embry standing behind me. _

" _Thanks," I said rolling my eyes. " I don't want Claire kicking my ass Quil." I said as Quil looked at me like I was a fudge bar. _

_He smirked and walked over to Claire. She was dumping her flowers out on the ground and stepping on them. _

" _Looks like she took after you Clearwater. She seems a little bitter," Jacob said laughing at Claire. _

" _Oh stop it. She's just a kid," I slapped Jacob's shoulder. _

" _Wow Emily has good looking friends,"Embry said looking at a short girl with long black hair. _

" _Oh that's Francesca. She is nice, when she has alcohol in her system," I said to Embry. _

"_Suits me," Embry shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Francesca. _

" _He is right. Embry is a little buzzed anyway, they are good for each other," Jacob laughed. _

" _Yea," I said watching Sam walk over to me. " Ugh this guy."_

" _Hey Jake. Leah can I speak with you," Sam asked stopping in front of me. _

" _Um… I don't know can you," I asked sarcastically. _

"_May I speak with you," Sam asked clearly annoyed by my smart ass mouth._

" _I guess," I said. Jacob gave my arm a squeeze before leaving me with the man who tore my heart to pieces. _

" _Let's go outside," Sam said leading me out the double doors. I looked over at Rachel who clutched her purse. _

" _Need my shank," she mouthed towards me. I smiled and shook my head._

_The wind had picked up since the last time I had been outside. _

"_Um how do I start this? Well first off I would like to say sorry. Sorry for everything I have done to hurt you."_

" _I really don't want to here the word sorry again in life. How many times are you and Emily going to say that to me? Sorry does not take back anything. It only makes you two feel good, thinking you are making things better. Well you can take the word sorry and shove it up you sorry asses. Bye Sam Uley," I spat before turning on my heel to leave. Sam called my name but I walked back into the church._

_The wedding was on going and seemed like it was never going to end. My feet began to cramp up from the heels and I found myself shifting my weight from foot to foot. It looked like I was dancing the potty dance. Jacob looked at me and laughed. He mouthed the words to the Pull Up potty dance commercial. I laughed out loud causing everyone in the church to look at me. _

" _Sorry," my face turned red and I covered my mouth. Rachel snickered next to me and elbowed me in the side. Why the hell did Emily and Sam have to talk so much? _

" _And I would like to thank Leah for introducing you to me. If it weren't for her I would not have found true love," Emily said looking into Sam's eyes. No this scarred face, back stabbing, giant muffin making, boyfriend stealing, whore bag of a bitch didn't. She did not just say that, I'm hearing her wrong. Embry and Paul glanced at me, my ears had to be steaming by now. Jacob rubbed my back in an attempt to stop my shaking. _

_I let out a loud breath and clenched the flowers tightly in my hands. I really wanted to launch myself at Emily right now. I can not believe she just said that. _

_The wedding finally ended and I was the first one to walk down the isle. I had to get away from everyone before I phased and attacked Emily. _

" _You did good in there Leah," Jacob said running up to me outside. _

" _I was pretty close to losing it. Thank you for trying to calm me down," I replied._

" _No problem. It's the Alpha's job," Jacob said flicking my chin with his pointer finger. _

" I almost killed Emily that day. Thank god you were there to calm me down," I said running my fingers across Jacob's bare chest.

" You were so sexy that day," Jacob said in a husky voice.

" Oh really? So you liked me then huh," I asked with a crooked smile. Jacob flipped me on my back.

" I might have," Jacob whispered bringing his lips to mine. I moaned into the kiss and squeezed Jake's firm buttocks.

" Hmm. I told you about that Lee," Jacob said kissing my neck.

" That's one thing I love about you. Your nice firm ass," I giggled as Jacob gripped my sides. " So what was it that you loved about me again?"

" Your strength, I already told you."

" I just like hearing you say it," I said.

" Well I love you because you are physically and mentally strong. You can throw one hell of a right hook and you deal with your problems instead of running away from them. You are my little fighter," Jacob replied.

"Awww, you are so sweet. You are earning brownie points daily," I stated.

" Does this get me more points," Jacob kissed my neck, nibbling as he made his way to the other side.

" Ummm," I paused to take a breath. " That gets you a round two Mr. Black." I said. He smirked at me and attacked my lips. I was also a fighter in bed.

**Again sorry for taking so long to post this. Thanks again for the ideas! So remember to review and post other ideas. The quicker I get ideas, the quicker I update. Thanks loves! Muah! **


	3. Family Woman

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews loves! Sorry I have not posted another chapter in a while. I was at a block in my writing, but now I think I am over it. So here is the idea of this chapter. This will display how Leah is a family girl and is always a mother figure to people. This idea came from two of you, you all must read each other's minds lol. So big thanks to JacobFan and Kei Kat Jones! And thanks to you all for reading and reviewing! **

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

_When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses.~ Joyce Brothers_

After laying in the bed forever, we decided to get up and find something productive to though there are many productive things to do in bed. Leah came out of the bathroom with her hair sopping wet and the towel clung to her skin.

" Why are you eye fucking me Black," Leah asked bending over to dig clothes out of her drawer. Why do women always tease men like that? I got up from the bed and walked closely behind her. " Jake I'm trying to get dressed here."

" And I'm trying to undress you," I smiled and smacked her towel covered ass.

Leah stood up and glared at me. I smirked at her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

" You know you love me," I said pecking her lips. She frowned and tried to pull away, my grip tightened. "Why must you always play hard to get?"

" Hmm, I don't know. I love to tease you, it's fun," Leah said finally getting out of my grip. She grabbed her clothes and headed back to the bathroom, she dropped her towel at the door and turned to wink at me. I shook my head and grabbed my shirt.

" So what's over the Cullen's," Leah asked tapping her fingers on the window.

" They are cooking food for us and I am going to teach EJ how to throw a football."

" Didn't you try that already, I don't believe it was very successful. If I recall, a window was broken in the process," Leah replied.

I rolled my eyes. " That wasn't my fault. The kid has mad throwing skills."

" Really? So that's why he threw the ball at the window instead of to you? You were no where near the window," Leah said laughing. I slapped her arm and turned my attention back to the road.

" He is learning Lee."

" I don't understand how he is not good at it. He is half vampire, can't they do everything," Leah asked eating a piece of candy she stole from my cup holder.

" I am going to have to start hiding my candy," I replied.

" But I don't hide mine from you," Leah said in a seductive voice.

" Shut up Leah," I spat sarcastically.

I pulled up in front of the Cullen's mostly glass house and got out of the car.

" Jake," EJ ran out the front door and hugged my legs. He smiled up at Leah and then ran back into the house.

" EJ. Oh that's what he was running after," Esme said at the door. She picked EJ up and we followed her into the house.

" Well hello there love birds. We haven't seen you two in a while," Carlisle said from behind a book.

" Been a little busy with pack business and stuff," Leah replied walking into the kitchen. It was funny how much Leah had changed since our first run-in with the Cullens. At first she would not step foot close to their front yard and now she was acting like this was her second home. She didn't complain about the smell as much anymore, although she said Bella smelled the worse. Bella smelled just the same as all the other vampires, I think Leah is just exaggerating a bit. She did that often.

" Are these mash potatoes just for me," Leah asked peeking her head out of the kitchen.

" Yes I cooked a whole pot just for you. And I cooked a whole pot of sweet corn for you Jake. I don't see how you two eat that disgusting stuff," Esme stated with a chuckle.

"Well blood isn't on my menu," I said walking into the kitchen.

" Coming to teach EJ how to throw a ball through the window again," Edward asked walking in the backdoor. Bella was right behind him with a flower pot in her hand.

" It was an accident. Let's just drop it okay?" I pulled a plate out of the cabinet and began scooping food on it.

" I don't think EJ really even likes football. I bet baseball would make him really happy," Bella suggested sitting on a stool. She swept her hair over her shoulder, revealing her golden eyes.

" Are you trying to be funny," Leah asked dipping a wooden spoon into the pot of mashed potatoes.

Bella rolled her eyes. " No I'm just saying he will like baseball better. He has to learn how to play anyway. In a few years he will be able to participate in our annual vampire baseball games."

" Alice sees him as a pitcher, but I don't think she is willing to give up her spot," Edward laughed.

" I heard my name," Alice floated down the steps and sat on a stool at the counter.

" We were just talking about how EJ will take your spot as pitcher," I said.

" Ha ha. No he won't be taking my spot, but we will share. So who is going to teach him how to pitch? Please tell me Jake is not doing it," Alice replied widening her eyes.

" I can try to teach the little guy. I pitched a little bit with my dad when I was little," Leah offered.

" Try not to corrupt my kid," Edward replied.

" I think he has his family for that," I said eating a piece of meat loaf. Leah smiled and patted my hand.

" Well we will leave you two to eat. I have to finish the garden," Bella got up and headed back to the yard with the flower pot. Edward and Alice left the kitchen leaving me and Leah alone.

" So you are going to teach little EJ how to pitch," I asked Leah.

" Yep. Maybe you can teach him how to fix up cars and how to throw a punch," Leah said finishing up the pot of potatoes. " But you didn't finish your reasons for loving me. I haven't forgotten about that by the way."

" I will finish up later. Let's go get EJ so you can show him your skills." I took Leah's hand and led her to the living room. EJ was playing with a toy plane while Emmett was rooting for a basketball team on TV.

" I knew I smelt something weird," Rosalie said smirking and sitting next to Emmett.

Leah opened her mouth to say something but I tapped her arm. Her and Rosalie still did not see eye to eye. But who really did see eye to eye with Rosalie, Emmett was the only one who did. At least most of the time he did.

" Hi to you too Rose," I replied.

" I heard you two are going to teach EJ some skills with the baseball. I'm sure he will catch on fast, he is half vamp after all," Emmett said turning the TV on mute.

" Leah is the one that is going to show him. I am just going to watch," I said as EJ ran the toy plane into my leg.

" Oh so wolf bitch is going to be teaching my nephew how to throw a ball. Awww maybe you will play fetch for him," Rosalie said.

" Very funny Rosabitch," Leah said and picked up EJ. " I will make sure to teach him how to kill his aunt instead."

Emmett and I shook our heads at the two bickering women. I followed Leah out to the back yard.

" You are going to teach me how to throw," EJ asked grabbing for the baseball.

" Yep, but first let me show you. Jacob get right there so I can throw to you," Leah pointed to a spot by the tree. She threw the ball and I caught it and threw it back.

" See how I stepped back on this foot and where I put my arm," Leah asked EJ. I walked over to them and helped EJ get into position.

" This is one other thing I love about you," I said as EJ threw the ball at the ground. Leah chuckled at EJ and turned to me.

" And what is that," Leah asked.

" You do so well at the mother figure thing. Remember that time Claire broke her arm?"

Leah nodded her hand and handed the ball back to EJ.

_Claire was almost worse off than Bella when it came to clumsiness. When Claire was walking around, every object needed to be moved out of the way. _

_Quil was chasing Claire through the grass. She dodged little rocks that she spotted but there was one she completely looked over. The one that made her trip and fall directly on her arm .Claire let out a ear piercing scream and Leah jumped up. Emily was right behind her but of course not as quick. _

" _I want Aunt Leah," Claire screamed out as Emily tried to pick her up. Emily shrugged her shoulders and stepped back. Quil comforted Claire as Leah carried her towards the front of the house. _

" _I can drive," I offered digging my car keys out my pocket. _

" _I think she broke it," Sam said trying to get Claire to move her arm. She just yelled out louder and clung to Leah with her good arm. _

"_We should hurry," Leah said running Claire to my car. Claire's cries had calmed down a little and she reached for Quil. Leah handed her to him and climbed in the front seat. _

* * *

_The doctor put a pink cast on Claire's arm, that made her feel a little better. She sucked on her lollipop as Leah and Emily talked to the doctor. _

" _Feeling better kid," I asked ruffling her hair. She nodded and smiled weakly. _

" _I don't think it's a good idea to have her running around Quil," Seth said._

" _I forget she is so clumsy sometimes. I mean she is still young and her equilibrium is still a little off," Quil replied._

" _In six weeks they will take it off," Leah said as her and Emily walked up._

" _Is that a long time," Claire asked with big eyes. _

" _Well not really," Sam said picking her up._

" _Are you lying Uncle Sam," Claire asked._

_We all laughed as Sam searched for words to say. Who knew a person under 4 foot could shut Sam up?_

" _It will go by fast," Emily said kissing Claire's cheek. _

_Leah took care of Claire the whole time she had her cast. Leah drew little drawings on it and fed Claire a lot of ice cream when her arm hurt her. I had never seen Leah's nice side, but when it came to family she did show compassion. She was nice to me after I got hurt in the newborn battle, well she was nice for two days. After that she went back to teasing me about Bella and how I let a vampire almost kill me. But she did say thank you for helping her out. _

* * *

" That girl is so clumsy," Leah said. EJ threw the ball forward and it actually went a distance. " Good job little man."

EJ grinned and ran after the ball.

" You are really good with him," I said kissing Leah's forehead.

" Aw I'm okay," Leah replied taking the ball back from EJ. She stood in front of him and held her hands out.

EJ threw the ball to Leah and clapped his hands. " I did it!"

" Maybe baseball is your thing," I said taking Leah's spot. I moved back a little more and held my hands out. EJ drew back his arm and launched the ball forward. " Okay baseball is your thing."

" I am going to tell my daddy I can play in the games now," EJ ran into the house.

" Well you did good there Lee," I put my arm around her shoulders.

" Thanks you helped me out a bit," Leah looked up at me. I leaned down and captured her lips .

" Maybe we can have a little one of our own," I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Ha! Very funny Black. You have to be kidding?"

" Duh," I replied.

I really wasn't kidding.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the ideas! Reviews are lovely and remember to leave an idea in your review if you have one. You never know I might pick your idea, wink wink. Thanks! **


	4. Funny Gal

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! You all are awesome! Sorry it is taking me so long to update, I just have been trying to plan out my chapters more. So I read through the reviews and JacobFan had the idea of pranks being played on people. The pranks are going to mostly be between Leah and Jacob. You are on a role with the ideas. Thanks hun! Only two more chapters left after this one!**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters! The quote belongs to Mark Twain.**

* * *

_"The human race has only one effective weapon and that is laughter."~Mark Twain_

**Leah's POV**

The pack was always at Sam's, eating him out of his own house. But I guess if Emily was dumb enough to keep cooking for them, they would keep coming around.

" Hey Lee and Jake. I just fixed some cookies, your favorite Leah," Emily said with a bright smile. I tried not to be annoyed by her happiness, but she just reminded me of a Wal-Mart smiley face. Her smile was permanent and I hated that.

" Hi and no I just ate," I replied. Jacob went right over to the cookie tray and grabbed five cookies.

" I guess he didn't eat huh," Emily asked.

" Yea." I was always short with Emily. Not that I meant to be…okay I meant to be short with her. What do you say to someone who stole the love of your life away? I mean there are many things I could say to her, but those things were beyond rude and inappropriate.

"I didn't know you two were here," Sam said walking out of the bedroom. I rolled my eyes and sat at the kitchen table. Paul and Embry were stuffing there faces with cookies. Embry had chocolate all over his face which made me giggle.

" Embry you eat like a child," I replied.

" Shut up Clearwater," Embry spat. I laughed again and grabbed a cookie for myself. They did look good and were making my mouth water a little bit.

" What do you think you are doing," Paul asked grabbing my hand.

" You have two seconds to remove yourself from my hand," I growled before attempting to snatch my hand away. Paul grabbed the plate with his free hand and ran outside.

" Hey asshole," Embry yelled out before running after Paul.

" Guess you have to bake another batch," Quil laughed. Emily shook her head and leaned towards Sam. Sam looked back and forth between me and Jacob.

" So, what do you two have up for today," Emily asked breaking the eerie silence.

" Nothing much," Jacob replied sitting next to me. Sam continued to stare at us and it was starting to piss me off.

" Well Sam is taking me fishing today. Hopefully we catch something," Emily replied throwing her arms around Sam's waist.

Maybe you will fall in. " Oh that's nice," I said with a fake smile.

I heard Jared chuckle from the living room.

" Well good luck Sam. I hear fishing is not going well for people. The fish just aren't biting," Jacob said.

" Oh it's just for fun. Something new for me and Emily to do," Sam stated. Emily was still smiling and I was getting annoyed. I really did despise people who constantly smiled like everything in life was perfect. No one's life is that fucking enjoyable.

" We should let you get to your fishing. I am hungry, we should go get something to eat," I said to Jacob.

" I thought you just ate. I can fix lunch. The boys just ate cookies but I have not fixed anything yet," Emily replied.

" I am a wolf, I get hungry a lot. We have food at my house. I don't want to put you through that trouble," I stated sarcastically. Sam sighed and I rolled my eyes at him.

" We will see you all later. Thanks for the cookies Em," Jacob said walking out behind me. There was no sign of Paul and Embry, they must have ran off into the woods.

" Emily was getting on your nerves huh," Jacob asked as he started the Rabbit.

" As always. Can we go to Port Angeles to eat. I hear they have some new place up there that is really good."

" Well let's go try it out," Jacob said speeding away from Sam's house.

"So since we have an hour drive, can you finish your reasons," I asked sweetly.

Jacob sighed. " You are seriously still stuck on that."

" Well yea and you said you would tell me a few."

" And that was what I did. I already told you a few," Jacob replied. I rubbed his bicep and talked as sweetly as I could.

" Please." I batted my eye lashes and Jacob smirked.

" Ok. Just stop looking at me like that. I like how you can prank the hell out of people."

I laughed at the many pranks I had pulled on the pack, especially Jacob.

" _Give me the remote you idiot," I tried to snatch the remote from Jacob. He held it over his head and quickly moved it around so I couldn't get it. _

" _Getting a little upset huh," Jacob said with his infamous smirk. Sometimes I just wanted to smack that stupid ass smirk off his face. _

" _What do you think?" I put my hands on my hips and stomped to the recliner. _

"_Giving up already?"_

_I glared at Jacob and crossed my arms over my chest. Jacob smiled at me and kept staring at me. _

" _What are you looking at dip shit?"_

" _Oh nothing," Jacob laughed and turned his attention back to the television._

" _Hey Lee have you seen my red pumps," My mother asked walking into the room._

" _They are in my room. I wore them the other night," I said. My mother smiled at Jacob and headed up the steps. _

"_What are you doing wearing red pumps," Jacob asked laying back on the couch._

" _Um I went out with a friend. What's it to you?"_

" _Who is this friend? Have I met her," Jacob questioned me._

" _Who said it was a girl? And yes you all met him at Seth's birthday gathering two months a go."_

" _Hmmm. I don't remember," Jacob flipped through the channels. _

" _Can you at least stay on a channel long enough to figure out what's on," I asked sighing loudly. _

" _I know I don't want to watch it. So why would I stay on that channel,' Jacob continued to turn the channels at a fast pace. _

" _Ugh. Jacob would you please stop doing that," I asked annoyed. Jacob let out a chuckle and stopped on a sports channel. I preferred not to watch this either but it was better than watching the channels race by on the television._

_Twenty minutes later I noticed Jacob had fallen asleep. I tip toed over to him and tried to slowly grabbed the remote. He mumbled something and tightened his grip on the remote. I reached for it again and Jacob's eyes slowly opened. I jumped back and tried to act like I was straightening the magazines on the coffee table. He eyes fluttered shut and he shifted on the couch. The remote was now in between his legs. Oh how convenient. There was no way I was going to reach for the remote now. I held in a laugh and went up to my room. I knew how I could retrieve the remote. I remember when I was little and I broke my leg, I had a grasper to help me reach things out my reach. It was a long stick with a clamp on the end, it would be a perfect way to get the remote. _

_I ran down the steps with my new weapon. I stood in front of Jacob and smiled like a kid in a candy store. He moved again and almost fell off the couch. I covered my mouth holding back a cackle that threatened to escape. I walked closer to him with the grasper in my hand. I stood there for a second waiting for the opportunity to steal the remote. Hmmm, I had a new idea in mind. I remembered earlier when Jacob scared my when I was coming out of the bathroom. I told him I would get him back and he didn't believe me. I giggled under my breath at my new found idea. I was going to get the remote alright. I eased the grasper closer to Jacob's um remote ( if you know what I mean). I pressed the clasp causing it to open. I got closer to Jacob's area and got a hold of him. I let the button go and the clasp closed shut on Jacob's penis. He jumped up and yelled out in pain. I let out a loud laugh as he snatched the grasper off and threw it to the side. _

"_What the fuck Lee," Jacob yelled. I couldn't stop laughing at his reaction. I slapped my knee and bent over. _

" _I just wanted the remote and it was in an odd spot."_

_Jacob mumbled something under his breath and sat back down on the couch. I was still snickering and he glared at me. _

" _It's not funny," he said._

" _Yes it is and I can laugh at whatever I think is funny. Aww do you want some ice," I asked sitting next to him._

" _Fuck you Leah." _

_I let out another laugh. " Told you I would get you back."_

"Oh my gosh that was hilarious," I said laughing at the memory. "I bet you learned your lesson."

" Yea never leave the remote in an odd place or Leah will try to cut your dick off," Jacob replied shaking his head. " I could have killed you that day."

" Oh please. You liked me then, I could tell."

" And how is that?" Jacob raised a questioning eyebrow.

" Well if you didn't like me you would have killed me," I replied. Jacob hunched is shoulders and put his attention on the road.

" Oh remember that time when you all pranked me and I got you back? Good times, good times," I said.

" Now that one was not funny."

" Sure it wasn't."

" _Oh come on Leah just let us play the game," Seth said in an irritated voice. _

" _Okay fine. But just know I am going to make your night a living hell now," I said stomping up to my room. I hated that my television was broken and I couldn't watch TV alone in my room. I could hear the pack downstairs laughing and having a good time. All I wanted to do was watch One Tree Hill. It was my newest addiction and I was trying to catch up on the episodes I had missed from previous seasons. I laid back on my bed and shut my eyes. Might as well go to sleep if I couldn't watch TV. _

_I woke up to something tickling my ear. I slapped it off, but it just kept tickling me. I opened my eyes and something was blocking my vision. Something slimy and nasty. I sat up and noticed my bed had worms crawling in it. I screamed and jumped out of the bed throwing worms off my body. I ran out of my room and downstairs. _

" _Okay who did it," I asked furious. The pack stared back at me with big eyes and everyone looked as though they were holding in laughter. Everyone pointed to Jacob and Jacob threw his hands up._

"_Well damn, I thought we agreed not to tell," Jacob replied. I glared at him and pushed him back down on the couch. _

" _Sorry but it was funny. We are bored," Embry said._

" _Yea and all the food is gone too," Paul stated._

" _You ate it all," Quil hit Paul in the back of the head. _

" _Did you enjoy your present," Jared asked me._

" _Shut up. But I would enjoy if you bastards got the little critters out of my bed."_

_Later that night_

_My bed was nice and clean now but I still did not want to lay in it. I could still feel the little twerps crawling on my. Eeek! _

" _Hey Lee where are your towels," Jacob asked from my doorway. Everyone had left and went home, except Jacob. He was always here as if he didn't have a home. _

" _You know the towels are in the closet next to the bathroom," I said looking through my draws for pajamas. _

" _Bitch." Jacob walked away._

" _Fuck face," I yelled back._

_When Jacob was in the shower, I thought hard about what I could do to get him back. An idea came to mind and I made my way down to the kitchen. I grabbed the biggest pot I could find and filled it with ice. I ran back up the steps and into the bathroom. Jacob was singing some obnoxious song. I flushed the stool and poured the ice into the shower. _

" _Ah! What the hell," Jacob ripped back the curtain. He had strawberry scented shampoo in his hair, my shampoo to be exact. _

" _Why are you using my shampoo," I asked. Jacob closed the curtain back and started singing again. I huffed and walked out of the bathroom._

" _I hate you Black!"_

" _The feeling is mutual!"_

" I really didn't hate you. I actually wanted to jump your bones that night," I said as Jacob sped down the highway.

"I know. I thought about sneaking up to your room that night."

" I wanted to freaking kick all of your asses that day. You know how I am about worms. I am glad that I got the rest of the pack back. I know they hated what I did to them."

" Ha! Now that was funny seeing them one around La Push completely naked," Jacob said.

" I don't think they ever found their clothes either."

" Man those are some funny times. But that's why I love being with you. You never let me get away with anything and I never let you get away with anything," Jacob said glancing over at me.

" Are you just trying to get in my pants?"

" Umm yea," Jacob smiled. " But I also meant what I said."

" I love your honesty," I said grabbing Jacob's hand.

**Two more chapters left! Thanks for all the support and ideas! So when you review remember to drop an idea if you have one. Until next time. **


	5. A Woman's Heart

**Sorry for taking so long loves! I was at a huge block for what to write. One more reason left after this one. Thanks for all the reviews! JacobFan had the idea of showing Leah's romantic, more feminine side. Thanks JacobFan!**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. They belong to S. Meyer. **

* * *

_The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart. ~ by Josiah G. Holland ~ _

**Jacob's POV**

"Okay, so I love how you can be romantic and nice," I said as we drove to Port Angeles.

" I learned it all from my mother. She always did romantic, nice things for my dad. If it weren't for her, you would have to settle for TV dinners," Leah replied.

"I'm surprised you can actually cook something. I remember on my birthday you cooked that dinner."

"That's all you remember," Leah asked with big eyes.

"Of course not. I remember everything that happened that night. It was…our first time," I said remembering the night I found out Leah was romantic.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday," Leah yelled over the phone. She had called me at six in the morning just to yell at me?_

" _Can you not yell in my ear?"_

"_Can you at least say thank you asshole? I woke up just to wish you a Happy Birthday and you don't even appreciate it," Leah said in an angry tone. _

"_Leah you didn't wake up just to tell me happy birthday. You get up at the same time every morning just to go to the bathroom." I laughed when Leah was silent._

"_Ugh shut up that is besides the point." I loved to hear Leah get frustrated._

"_Thank you baby," I finally said. I could feel her smiling and I smirked to myself. _

" _Yea yea yea. You just didn't want to be in the dog house," Leah said with a yawn. _

"_You should get some rest. But thank you for thinking of me Lee," I said. _

"_You're welcome, I guess. I will see you at my house later on today."_

"_Wait, what? What is going on at your house?"_

_Leah laughed. " Just be here at 8:00 tonight and you will see. Bye Jake." _

_I hung up the phone and fell back down to my pillow. _

_Later that night, I drove over to the Clearwater residence. I could see Leah looking out the window and then she rushed to the door. _

"_Hey birthday boy," she said wrapping her legs around my waist. _

"_Wow. Hey there," I replied. Leah was really enthusiastic and it was kind of scary._

" _I cooked your favorite food in the world." She jumped down, grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house. My eyes were drawn to her legs, that looked extra long and lean today. I smirked when my eyes met her ass. It was so firm and looked great in the short jean shorts she was wearing. _

" _Smells good Leah," I sniffed the burgers that were in a bowl on the table. _

" _Thanks. I knew you loved them so I went a head and cooked some for you. I got some potatoes in the oven," Leah pointed towards the stove._

" _Thanks Leah. It was nice of you to make me dinner," I said pecking her lips. _

"_No problem. I like to cook anyway. Well I can only really cook a few things," she smiled and went over to the stove. She pulled the golden potatoes out and put them on the counter. _

"_Damn Lee, my mouth is watering." _

"_Is it because of me or the food," Leah asked with a seductive smile spreading across her face. _

" _Both," I winked at her causing her to laugh. _

"_Black you are always trying to seduce me aren't you," Leah asked turning around to face me. _

" _Maybe I am," I leaned in towards her, my lips inches from hers. _

" _Humph."_

"_What was that Leah," I asked._

" _You really thin-"_

_I pressed my body against hers and kissed her neck . I could feel her body weakening under mine, which caused me to smirk. _

" _It's your birthday. Let me do the gift giving," Leah said softly against my ear. _

" _Oh that sounds appetizing." _

"_Let's eat babe," Leah grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the table. _

"_Babe? Wow I'm turning you into a softey," I laughed and grabbed a hamburger out of the bowl. _

_Leah frowned and got the potatoes from the counter. " Never Black."_

_I smiled and bit into my burger. " Damn Leah these burgers are slap your mama good."_

_Leah laughed at my comment. " That good huh?" Leah sat on my lap and put her plate beside mine on the table. _

"_You know there are other chairs at the table Lee?"_

" _I think I have the best seat in the house. Happy Birthday Jake," she whispered and pecked my lips. " Now hurry up and eat, I have a surprise for you."_

" _Does it consist of a bed and your naked body," I asked. _

_Leah didn't answer me, but continued to eat. I gobbled down my food, knowing that the surprise was going to be a good one. _

_After we were done eating, Leah took my hand and led me to her room. She pushed me down on her bed and went over to her drawer. She took out a bag and ran to the bathroom. Five minutes later, she came back in a white camisole and boy shorts. _

" _Hmm, I think I like this surprise," I said motioning Leah over to me. She stood in front of me as I put my hands on her hips. " You smell like birthday cake. Is that a new lotion?"_

"_Sure is. You like?" She smiled._

" _Duh." I stood up and my lips connected with hers. I pulled away from her and examined her body. _

"_So what's the surprise," I asked licking her lip gloss off my lips. It tasted like cake icing._

" _For you to have your way with me Mr. Black," she said in a seductive voice. I raised an eyebrow and lowered her down to the bed. _

_I had my way with her alright._

* * *

"Do you still have that lotion? It really did taste good," I asked Leah.

" I need to get some more. I must say that was the best night ever," Leah closed her eyes. I laid a hot hand on her toned thigh. Her eyes opened and she smirked.

" What's the smirk for?"

" You are trying to tease me," Leah said. My hand gripped her thigh tighter.

" And?"

" Unless you want to wreck, I suggest you remove your hand from my thigh."

"Is it turning you on or something," I asked glancing over at Leah.

" Yes," she said looking forward.

"Remember when you told me you loved me," I asked breaking the silence.

Leah smiled.

* * *

" _You stay away from her Leah! I can't believe you would go over there and raise hell like that! Are you fucking stupid," I yelled as the rain pelted me skin. _

" _She is hurting you Jake and I am sick of it! You are a selfish bastard! I am trying to be a real friend and defend you, but you look at me like the bad guy," Leah yelled back. _

" _She is pregnant Leah! You can't stress her out like that!"_

"_Yea. Pregnant and dying," Leah said. _

_I clenched my fist and teeth. " At least she can have children."_

_I could see the hurt flash across Leah's face. She turned on her heel and ran off. _

_I went and sat under a tree, the rain didn't hit me as much. _

_About an hour later, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see it was Leah walking toward the tree I was under. _

" _I don't have time for your bull Clearwater," I said turning back around. _

_She didn't respond and that's when I noticed her shaking. I looked closer and her face was twisted as if she was crying. _

" _Lee?"_

" _Can I talk to you," she asked in a whisper. _

" _Um. I guess so," I said watching her sit slowly in front of me. " I'm sorry about what I said earlier. That was a little harsh."_

_Leah nodded and sniffed. " I had another reason for yelling at Bella. I just hate to see her hurting you all the time-"_

"_Leah…"_

"_No let me finish. This might sound really strange, but I feel different around you. Almost like I can be my old self. I can't believe I am about to say this."_

"_Say what," I asked firmly. _

" _Never mind."_

"_What do you have to say," I asked._

_Leah looked down at her hands and then back up at me. " I think…I know actually. I'm in love with you Jake."_

* * *

"I can't believe I told you that. What the hell was wrong with me that night," Leah said slapping her forehead.

"You were just confessing your feelings Leah. It paid off didn't it?"

"Yea, but I was being such a mush. That was totally out of my character. That's almost like you saying you like the color pink. Just all bad," Leah said laughing. " But remember you just walked away from me that night."

"That was really dumb of me. I knew I liked you then, but was too stupid to tell you."

"You came up to me two weeks later and said: 'Hey Clearwater, I'm feeling you'," Leah smiled at the memory.

"I'm glad I did. I was about to miss out on a chance with the sexiest girl I have ever seen."

"Beside Bella," Leah said. I glared at her and she fell out laughing.

" I know I'm sexier than Bella."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. My other two stories should be updated by Friday or Saturday. Remember if you have an idea for next chapter, drop it with your review. Only one more reason left! **


	6. Special Thanks

**Special thanks goes out to JacobFan, Kei Kat Jones, and jacobblackismineduh for their ideas. They were awesome and were fun to write out! **


	7. I Love You and Pineapples on my Pizza

**Thanks for all the reviews and for putting this story on your alerts and favorites list. Thanks again! Thanks to jacobblackismineduh for the idea of Leah showing off her dance skills! **

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

**Leah's POV**

I was starving once we made it to All About Pizza in Port Angeles. They were known for having the best pizza, well at least to me and Jake. We always came here and then ate the pizza in the car while observing some the crazy people that walked by the pizza shop. We ordered an extra- large pizza with extra pepperoni and pineapple. It was something about pizza sauce and sweet pineapple that got my mouth watering.

"Smells good," Jacob said as he got into the car with the huge pizza box in his hand.

"Did you tell them to put pineapple on my half," I asked with a smile.

"Yes I told them. That is really disgusting Lee," Jacob said opening the box. I licked my lips when I spotted the pineapples on my half of the pizza.

"You are the best Jakey poo." I pinched his cheek and grabbed a slice.

"Oh no not the nickname and the cheek pinch. I must be doing something right to get that type of affection."

"Shut up turd face."

"Lint licker."

"Cunt wad."

"Tittie bagger."

"What the hell Jake? Tittie bagger?"

Jacob smiled. "I won."

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my pizza. Jacob was on his third slice, I was trying to savor the taste.

" Remember that time when I caught you dancing," Jacob said interrupting the silent moment. I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"Jake, don't bring up my most embarrassing moments."

"Looks like you are enjoying that pizza. You make that face when I-"

I punched Jacob in the chest and he doubled over in laughter.

After catching his breath he continued talking. "That day was so funny. At least you have dancing skills, unlike Bella."

I shook my head and started on my second slice.

"Weren't you dancing to Single Ladies or something," Jacob asked. I smiled at the memory of me jamming to the single woman anthem.

_It was a rainy Saturday and Seth and mom went on a fishing trip with Billy and Charlie. I decided to stay home and get some spring cleaning done, something I never enjoyed doing. The job needed to get done and I wanted to get it done before my mother got to it. She would always clean me and Seth's room and liked to go through my personal things. I think she thought I had sex toys in my drawers or under my bed. I know that I have been sex deprived but there was no way I was sticking a toy in me. The thought of it made me shudder. _

_My first task was to get the kitchen spotless. That meant scrubbing the floors and counters, cleaning out the fridge, and cleaning the oven. I sighed when I looked at the sink full of dishes. Why couldn't Seth use a normal amount of dishes when he ate breakfast? I turned the tiny radio to a station that played a variety of music. A Taylor Swift song went off and Beyonce's Single Ladies blasted from the tiny speakers. This was more like it, I liked Taylor's writing skills but I couldn't really listen to her sing. Not that she couldn't sing, I was just being picky. Maybe her sweet sounding voice annoyed me or I was jealous that she could hold a tune. Rachel would kill me if she heard me slightly dissing Taylor Swift. She was saving up money to go to one of her concerts, not that she was going to be anywhere near La Push. Rachel didn't care though, she would travel miles to see her in concert. I rocked my hips as I scrubbed a skillet. My hips rocked harder and harder and I started singing the words. _

_My singing was horrible or obnoxious as Paul would say. His wasn't any better; he butchered every song he laid his voice on. I wiped my hands on a towel and danced in the middle of the kitchen. Hell I didn't even know all the words, but I knew enough. I closed my eyes and danced in a circle, swaying my hips from side to side. I even threw in some of Beyonce's moves, I was definitely grooving. I stopped when I smelled a familiar scent enter the kitchen. _

_I opened my eyes and turned around to face Jacob Black. He had a stupid smirk on his face and tapped his foot to the beat. _

"_Nice moves Clearwater," Jacob said. _

_I rolled my eyes and turned the radio off. _

"_You are to never tell anyone about this. Got it?" I pointed a finger at him._

_He nodded and let out a hearty laugh. _

"At least you can dance Lee. I got a woman with moves," Jacob said hitting my shoulder.

"Ah shut up. I could teach you a few though," I said eating another slice of pizza.

"I do have some moves, thank you very much."

"Okay you do have some moves if you know what I mean," I winked.

"Look at you being all freaky and such," Jacob joked. He was almost done with his side of the pizza. Good thing he didn't like his with pineapples, I didn't have to worry about him eating on my side.

"Remember that jewelry box you made me for my birthday?"

"Yea, that was the first time I saw you cry. I can say you let your guard down when you want to. I was happy you let it down to me because I thought you were just crazy at first," Jacob replied.

"So that is the next reason? You love that I let my guard down to you?"

"Yea. I knew I was doing something right when you cried," Jacob said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and thought back on the moment.

_I hate when my birthday rolls around. There is no point in celebrating my birthday for many reasons. Number one, I didn't age. Number two, I hate birthday cakes. The icing is disgusting and taste bitter sometimes. Number three, people singing happy birthday annoyed me to no end. Shut the hell up will you?_

_I closed my eyes tighter as I heard my door open. I felt a box being sat on my pillow and the smell of wood filled my nose. I opened my eyes and Jacob Black was standing over my bed. _

"_What are you doing," I asked in a husky voice. _

" _Giving you your birthday gift. What does it look like," Jacob asked sitting on my bed. He threw his arm over my waist and leaned in to kiss my lips. We had been dating for a year now and I still had not gotten used to the terms boyfriend and girlfriend._

"_Why did you buy me a gift?"_

"_I didn't buy it, I made it. It's a jewelry box, I notice you keep all your nice jewelry in a Gladware container. You like it?" _

_I sat up and held the wooden box in my hands. The details were fantastic and it looked like Jacob spent a lot of time on it. I opened it and a little gray wolf was twirled around inside. I looked over at Jacob who was smiling widely. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. No one had ever taken the time to make me something like this beautiful box. It let me know that Jacob cared about me enough to make me something so exquisite. _

"_What's wrong," Jacob asked. _

_I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I muttered into his shoulder._

"_You're welcome. Why are you crying though?"_

_I smiled and let go of his neck. "Because you took the time to make me something like this. It's beautiful Jake."_

"_You scared me. I thought you were going to chuck the box at me or something," Jacob laughed. _

_I leaned into capture his lips with mine. The jewelry box played a soft lullaby. _

"I still use that box too," I said.

"I was so shocked that you cried though. Leah Clearwater never cries," Jacob said.

"I do now. They are happy tears though."

"That's good," Jacob replied.

"I love you Jake," I said.

"I love you too."

**The End**

**Thanks for all the support!**


End file.
